


Diabetes Tipe Dua

by Furaa



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Science, little bit humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furaa/pseuds/Furaa
Summary: Tapi ada lho, yang lebih manis dari puding namun tak menimbulkan masalah untuk penderita diabetes.
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Present For Nagisa





	Diabetes Tipe Dua

**Author's Note:**

> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui  
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk meramaikan ulang tahun Nagisa Shiota (tapi telat banget).  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali untuk asupan semata.  
> Warn : Maybe OOC, typos, dan kekurangan lainnya. So, don’t like don’t read.

Nagisa menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya, ketika buntalan putih di sofa kembali menggeliat. Pria itu bukan cenayang, tapi ia bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi saat buntalan putih itu menyembulkan wajah wanita dengan rambut hitam legam dan manik hazel yang kini memperhatikan segala aktivitasnya. Pasti setelah puas berkedip, wanita itu akan mengulang kata “Maaf Nagisa …” membuat Nagisa kembali menghela napas.

Kayano Kaede adalah si buntalan putih. Wanita yang sedari memposisikan diri meringkuk dalam selimut putih tebal. Sejak Nagisa datang satu jam lalu, ia sudah dalam posisi menggulung diri di pojok sofa. Alasan Kayano begitu bukan karena ia sedang bermalas-malasan di hari Minggu, ia kan aktris nomor satu di Jepang, tentu jadwalnya padat. Atau spekulasi lain seperti, menghangatkan diri karena hujan sedari pagi yang belum kunjung reda. Bukan kok, tapi alasannya karena ….

“Sudah minum obat?”

Kayano Kaede sedang sakit.

Nagisa tak menjawab racauan Kaede yang meminta maaf. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Namun sepertinya _uhuk_ calon pacar _uhuk_ Nagisa Shiota tak terima saat permintaan maafnya diabaikan, terbukti dari bibir pucatnya yang mengerucut. Setelah gadis itu mengangukkan kepala sebagai respons dari pertanyaan Nagisa, ia kembali berujar dengan lemah. “Maaf Nagisa … gara-gara aku, ulang tahun tahun kamu kali ini tanpa kue.”

Begini lingkaran aktivitas yang terjadi dalam apartemen minimalis nan mewah milik Kayano. Kayano meminta maaf, Nagisa menghela napas, suasana menjadi hening, lalu kembali diulang ke kejadian pertama.

Padahal sejak Nagisa menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Kayano, lelaki tersebut menyapa dengan senyum manis, dilanjut dengan perlakuan penuh perhatian seperti menyuapi Kayano bubur dan menyiapkan obat. Tak ada keluhan sedikitpun yang tercelos dari mulut Nagisa Shiota. Apa Kayano tak mengerti dari perilaku Nagisa, bahwa pria tersebut tak keberatan akan kondisi Kayano sekarang. Dan apa itu … kue ulang tahun? Oh, di usia 22 tahun, Nagisa rasa ulang tahun tanpa adanya kue bukan suatu masalah besar. Tapi hal tersebut masalah besar bagi Kayano, karena sedari tadi gadis tersebut selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri sebagai penyebab tidak adanya kue ulang tahun.

“Aku gak keberatan ulang tahun tanpa kue.”

Kembali lagi, manik hazel itu menatapnya penuh selidik. Mencari adanya kebohongan dalam ucapan Nagisa.

“Aku serius, Akari.” Ujar Nagisa sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kayano.

Jawaban tadi mampu membungkam Kayano, dengan dua alasan. Pertama, karena Nagisa memanggilnya dengan Akari. Kayano hapal, jika Nagisa sudah memanggilnya dengan Akari, artinya pria itu sedang serius. Alasan kedua, karena yang dipanggil sedang mencoba menenangkan jatung yang tiba-tiba saja memompa darah cepat. Mana mungkin Kayano sanggup berkata-kata lagi?

“Atau jangan-jangan kamu yang sedih karena tak bisa makan makanan manis ya?” goda Nagisa yang langsung membuat Kayano menegakkan badan bersiap membantah

“Enggak lah! Tapi … kalau pun ada hanya sedikit banget kok….” Gadis itu membuat gerakan dengan jari jempol dan telunjuk yang nyaris dirapatkan saat mengatakan kata ‘sedikit banget’. Melihat Kayano yang tak lagi meringkuk dan menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut membuat pria bermarga Shiota melepas tertawa.

“Mana mungkin aku dapat bertahan tanpa makanan manis.” Gadis itu kembali suram jika menyinggung makanan manis. Semua rasa kesalnya ia tumpahkan pada diabetes mellitus tipe dua, penyebab ia tak diperbolehkan makan kudapan manis.

Tragedi naas yang menimpa Kayano, dimulai dari seminggu lalu

Selama satu minggu terakhir, Okuda Manami menjelma menjadi dokter dadakan untuk Kayano. Berbekal ilmu yang ia dapat saat mempelajari mata kuliah kimia klinis, Manami menjelaskan apa yang boleh dan tak boleh dilakukan. Gadis itu mengetok palu, memutuskan selama gula darah puasa masih menunjukkan angka 100 lebih, maka pasiennya belum diperbolehkan untuk makan makanan manis. Hal ini karena Kayano berkeluh kesah akan lukanya di jari kelingking yang menghitam tak kunjung sembuh, lalu akhir-akhir ini dirinya juga sering merasa lemas. Sebelum memeriksakan diri ke dokter dan melakukan serangkaian tes OGTT ( _Oral Glucose Tolerance Test_ )—uji paling sensitif untuk diagnosa diabetes—Okuda Manami sudah menemukan penyakitnya. Diabetes mellitus tipe 2, diagnosa yang sama dengan dokter yang memeriksanya.

Masih teringat jelas diingatan Kayano serta Nagisa bagaimana Manami berceramah panjang lebar mengenai diabetes mellitus tipe dua.

Lewat gawai bergambar apel digigit yang telah di _load speaker_ , Manami memberi kedua temannya kuliah singkat. “Sebenarnya diabetes tipe dua itu lebih bahaya lho. Jika Diabetes tipe satu disebabkan faktor genetik; adanya kelainan sel beta pankreas menyebabkan produksi insulin lebih sedikit dibanding orang normal.” Manami menjeda, menarik napas. “… maka diabetes tipe dua disebabkan karena sel intoleran terhadap insulin. Insulin diproduksi dengan normal, namun sayangnya sel tidak dapat menoleransi keberadaan insulin, sehingga fungsi insulin yang harusnya memindahkan glukosa dari darah ke dalam sel untuk dapat diproses sebagai energi tidak berjalan dengan baik. Itu yang dimaksud resisten. Beberapa faktor penyebab terjadinya resitensi insulin adalah virus, bakteri dan terutama gaya hidup.”

Tepat saat Manami mengakhiri kuliah singkatnya, Nagisa dan Kayano hanya terbungkam, saling bertatap dengan sirat yang sama. Detik selanjutnya, kepulan asap imajiner terlihat diatas mahkota biru-hitam, tanda keduanya masih memproses beberapa kata asing yang menghujaninya.

Sel beta pankreas? Insulin? resisten? Itu apa?

Untungnya ditengah aksi tatap-menatap, Ritsu yang selalu setia berada dalam gawai anak-anak 3E mengirimkannya tangkapan layar hasil pencarian internet. Untuk sementara, layar yang tadinya menampilkan gambar telepon, kini diganti tampilan Ritsu yang yang sedang mengedipkan mata dengan telunjuk di bibir seolah berkata “Sttt!”

“Halo?” suara Manami kembali terdengar saat yang ditelepon tak kunjung memberi respons.

“Ya, Manami- _chan_ , silahkan lanjutkan.”

Keduanya bernafas lega. Bibir mereka memang tak mengeluarkan suara, namun dari gerakannya Ritsu mengerti kalau keduanya mengatakan ‘Terima kasih’. Informasi dari Ritsu sangat membantu mencerna penjelasan Manami.

Secara sederhana maksud Manami begini. Diabetes tipe dua disebabkan oleh resistensi sel terhadap kinerja insulin. Normalnya insulin memiliki peran untuk memasukkan glukosa ke dalam sel yang nantinya diubah menjadi energi atau tenaga. Dari sekolah dasar pasti tahu kan, salah satu fungsi karbohidrat (glukosa salah satunya) yaitu sebagai sumber energi. Sayangnya karena beberapa faktor yang telah disebutkan: diet (makanan), virus, bakteri dll, sel justru menolak saat insulin ingin membawa glukosa padanya. Akhirnya, glukosa menumpuk dalam darah.

Menurut salah satu jurnal yang dikirim, jika glukosa menumpuk dalam darah tak apa, karena akan keluar bersamaan dengan urine. Inilah salah satu indikasi klinis penyakit diabetes mellitus, yaitu kencing manis. Tapi yang jadi masalah, jika tak ada glukosa yang masuk ke dalam sel, maka tak ada proses metabolisme. Jika tak ada proses metabolisme glukosa, maka tak ada energi. Dalam kondisi ini, tubuh secara otomatis akan melakukan metabolisme lipid (mengambil cadangan energi). Hal tersebut cukup menjelaskan tanda klinis lain, yaitu tubuh lemas dan mulai kurus. Oh, ketiga tanda klinis tersebut sudah Kayano penuhi.

“Hm ... kalau Diabetes tipe satu sih gampang, bisa diobati dengan suntik insulin, karena penyebanya adalah kurangnya sekresi insulin dalam tubuh.” Di sebrang sana Manami mengelus dagu bergumam pelan.

“Tapi kalau Diabetes tipe dua … ya, minum obat, jaga makan dan kondisi mental.”

“O-oke…”

“Tapi, yang paling penting,” ucapan Manami yang terjeda membuat Kayano getir. Entah kenapa ia punya firasat buruk akan perkataan Manami selanjutnya. “Kurangi makanan manis! Harus lho Kayano- _chan_ , kamu bilang hasil lab menunjukkan gula darah saat puasa 180 mg/dL kan?”

“Ehm … iya.”

“Diusia 22 tahun, kadar gulamu tinggi banget lho. Pokoknya jangan makan puding dan cemilan manis dulu!”

Tuh kan, pantas Kayano merasa tak enak.

“Lalu, jangan terlalu stress. Selain karena makanan yang kamu konsumsi, kadar gula dalam darah bisa naik karena stres. Penjelasan secara ilmiahnya begini. Saat stres, secara otomatis tubuh akan memproduksi hormon kortisol. Hormon kortisol sendiri, dapat menghambat produksi insulin sehingga menyebabkan tingginya kadar gula darah.”

Kayano hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala saat Manami selesai berbicara. Apa yang dikatakan Manami benar. Kayano memang sedang dilanda stress.

Akhir-akhir ini gadis dengan nama panggung Haruna Mase mengalami stress akibat film terbarunya bersama Nishio Kenta. Nishilovers—begitu para fans menamai dirinya—tak hentinya mengirim pesan pada akun sosial media milik Kayano. Banyak yang mengancam, dan jika bertemu tak segan mengecam. Alasannya karena mereka tak terima jika Kenta diselingkuhi.

Saat itu Kayano menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia memang menyelingkuhi Nishio Kenta, tapi itu kan hanya di film?! Ia hanya akting, sekali lagi, itu hanya AKTING?! Lagipula, dalam kehidupan nyata, antara Kayano dan Kenta tak ada hubungan khusus. Tapi para fans, terutama ibu-ibu tak terima dan diambil hati.

Lalu diperparah dengan paparazi yang berhasil menangkap foto Kayano dan Kenta dalam sebuah hotel. Kayano sudah mencoba membuat klarifikasi, tapi karena ia baru tahu masalah tersebut satu minggu kemudian (saat itu managernya tidak memperbolehkan Kayano memegang sosial media untuk kesehatan mental, katanya) netizen maha benar malah koar-koar tak percaya. Ditambah lagi, si Nishio Kenta justru tak mengiyakan klarifikasi Kayano, ia justru menikmati pansos—panjat sosial—dengan aktris nomor satu se-Jepang. Sialan.

Efek dominonya, Kayano stress, melampiaskan dengan makanan manis—terutama puding—nyaris tiap jam. Bahkan Kayano sampai mengisi ¾ kulkas dengan puding.

Walau kasus tersebut sudah selesai tiga hari lalu berkat kelihaian Ritsu dalam mencari bukti dan meng _hack_ beberapa akun. Sayangnya, efek domino dari stres belum kunjung selesai. Seperti yang Mamani paparkan, fakor diet dan stres memicu gula darah dalam tubuh menjadi tinggi.

Kembali dari lamunan akan asal mula penyebab sakitnya, Kayano memprotes. “Tapi Manami- _chan_ , aku gak bisa hidup tanpa makanan manis!!”

“Aku hanya menyuruh kamu mengurangi makanan manis, bukan tidak memperbolehkan Kayano- _chan_. Penderita diabetes juga butuh gula untuk energi kan? Makanya, yang dikurangi adalah konsumsi glukosa. Pasien diabetes sangat disarankan untuk konsumsi gula fruktosa seperti buah, atau bisa juga kamu beli gula khusus diabet, umumnya berbahan dasar fruktosa.”

Namun sayangnya tak ada yang Kayano suka selain pudding instan dari supermarket. Baru membayangkan hidup tanpa menjamah manisnya puding membuat Kayano ingin menjerit, apalagi menjalaninya.

“Nagisa- _kun_ , tolong jaga Kayano- _chan,_ ya. Aku baru tiba di Kunigigaoka sekitar tiga hari lagi.”

“Hm! Tentu saja!”

Ditambah Nagisa yang akan mengawasinya. Jika Nagisa yang melarangnya, maka Kayano tak bisa melawan. Gadis tersebut hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi sambil meniupkan poninya saat telepon dari Manami ditutup. Walau sebenarnya ia juga tersenyum (tipis), artinya Nagisa akan lebih sering berkunjung ke apartemennya kan?

Jadi sekarang tahu kan, kenapa ulang tahun Nagisa kali ini tak ada kue? Mana mungkin Nagisa yang baik hati sanggup makan kue, sedangkan gadis yang dititpkan padanya hanya diperbolehkan melihat?

Kembali pada masa kini, dimana Kayano sedang cemberut saat Nagisa menyinggung makanan manis. Sepertinya ia akan menuliskan di buku harian kalau diabetes adalah penyakit yang paling menyiksa, karena sudah satu minggu mulutnya tak menjamah kenikmatan puding susu kesukaannya.

“Tapi ada lho, yang lebih manis dari puding namun tak menimbulkan masalah untuk penderita diabetes.” Nagisa tiba-tiba berujar.

Kayano mendelik, manik hazel menatap lurus pada azure. “Apa?”

“ _Cookies_.”

“ _Cookies_?” Kayano membeo, Nagisa mengagguk.

Awalnya Kayano membayangkan kue kering ditaburi _choochips_. Berdasarkan pengetahuan dalam berburu makanan manis, _cookies_ juga banyak mengadung gula layaknya puding dan termasuk makanan manis yang harus dihindari untuk penderita diabetes.

Namun semua pemikirannya buyar saat pria bermahkota biru itu mempersempit jarak, berhenti di depan pipinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengecupkan bibir di sana. “Iya. Ku _Kiss_.”

Kayano membeku setelah menerima “Ku _Kiss_ ” yang dimaksud. Satu-satunya yang tak menjadi patung hanya manik hazelnya, tetap bergerak memperhatikan Nagisa. Sampai akhirnya pria tersebut telah berada di depan pintu, membukanya dan bekata “Aku beli makanan dulu ya,” dengan senyum yang membuat garis merah di pipi Kayano semakin beranak pinak.

Ketika pintu tertutup, gadis tersebut kembali jadi buntalan putih. Di bawah selimut menyuruh jantungnya untuk tenang.

Sambil memegangi pipinya, Kayano berkata “Ternyata, ada hal yang lebih manis dari puding.”

“Dan aku menyukainya,” tambahnya kemudian.

**Omake**

Apa kalian berpikir Nagisa yang unyu, manis, polos bin gak peka bisa menggombal seiring berjalannya waktu? Dengan tegas jawabannya tidak. Walau usianya sudah menginjak dewasa, Nagisa tetap Nagisa, pria canggung, kaku dan tak berpengalaman. Jika ada yang membuatnya menggombal, tentu ada udang di balik batu.

Dan Karma Akabane lah udangnya.

Karma Akabene si biang keladi sekaligus pelopor “ _Cookies Challenge_ ” di grup ‘Pejantan 3E’. Awalnya Nagisa hanya membaca sepintas lalu soal latar belakang, tujuan, pembahasan dan kesimpulan dari “ _Cookies Challenge_ ”. Setelah membaca pun ia mengernyitkan alis. Ada tiga alasan: ia tak mengerti, ia tak tertarik dan ia tak bisa. Namun semuanya berubah ketika Raja Iblis menyerang.

Mahkluk bersampul manusia berjiwa iblis itu melenggang ke dalam kamar kos minimalis disertai senyum dengan sirat tak terbaca. Nagisa yang tadinya sedang makan mie instan di ujung tempat tidurnya langsung menghentikan aktivitas kala sebuah _cookies_ berada tepat di wajahnya.

“Ikut _Challenge_ ini Nagisa.” Sekarang pemandangan Nagisa digantikan dari _cookies_ menjadi wajah Akabane Karma yang menaik turunkan alis. “Semua sudah ikut lho. Isogai si ikemen panutan para pria aja ikut _challenge_ gombalan ini. Lalu Okajima yang memiliki kutukan _single_ sejak lahir aja bisa nuntasin _challenge_ mulia ini.”

Netra azure itu mendelik saat Okajima disebut. Nagisa harap Okajima yang setiap harinya selalu kena tampar wanita sedang dalam keadaan sehat sentosa setelah menuntaskan tugas mulia.

“Tinggal kamu dan aku yang belum Nagisa.” tambah Karma. Nagisa mengernyit heran saat _founder_ “ _Cookies Challenge_ ” justru belum menunaikan tantangan yang ia buat. Tapi detik berikutnya ia dapat menjawab. Tentu karena targetnya—Okuda Manami—sedang tak ada di Kunigigaoka, dan mungkin baru kembali hari ini, jadi ia tak bisa melancarkan aksi gombal-gembel ke wanita lain. Sesetan apapun Karma, ia setia. Itu spekulasi Nagisa berdasarkan curahan hati Karma yang uring-uringan layaknya wanita PMS selama tiga hari terakhir.

Nagisa menyeruput kuah mie hingga tetes terakhir, sebelum protes. “Aku gak paham mengenai “ _Cookies Challenge_ ” Karma.”

Iya, berapa kali pun Nagisa mencoba membaca dan memahami, ia tetap tak mendapat pewahyuan akan apa yang harus dilakukan. Yang ia tahu, di grup WA ‘Pejantan 3E’ Karma mengirimkan gambar _cookies_ yang ditempeli tulisan “Ini _Cookies_ , kalau ini kukis.” Lalu dilanjut pesan di bawahnya “Aku menantang kalian. By Akabane Karma”.

Apa coba maksudnya?

“Hm … susah juga kalau jelasin ke kamu.” ujar Karma sambil mengelus dagu.

Nah iya. Makanya gak usah ajak Nagisa ikut _challenge_ tersebut, Nagisa juga gak tertarik.

Tapi sepertinya teman ‘satu atap, satu ranjang, namun tak satu hati’nya belum menyerah. “Kalau gitu, langsung aku contohin aja ya.”

Nagisa yang tadinya ingin konsentrasi meyeruput tetes terakhir kuah mie mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan cepat, _cookies_ kembali berada di depan wajahnya. “Ini Cookies …” Karma menjeda, mendekatkan wajahnya pada makhluk bermahkota biru. setelah mendapat atensi dan jarak yang cukup intim,(?) ia berujar dengan suara yang dibuat serak-sexy-menggelikan. Dengan senyum menawan yang terpampang di wajahnya, setan tersebut kembali melanjutkan aksinya. “Kalau ini ku _kiss_ ….”

“Karma- _kun…._ ”

Duo merah biru itu membeku dengan posisi ambigay—Karma terlihat sedang menerjang Nagisa yang tak berdaya di atas kasur—saat pintu kosan terbuka lebar. Tak salah jika mengatakan membeku adalah penyakit menular. Karena nyatanya, gadis berkacamata sebagai pelaku berhentinya adegan ambigay Karma-Nagisa ikut membeku di tempat.

Semua kembali normal saat buku berjudul ‘Kuliah Singkat Kimia Organik’ jatuh dengan bunyi ‘kedebug’ yang lumayan keras. Ketiganya sadar. Manami adalah orang pertama yang bergerak. Gadis itu balik kanan bubar jalan meninggalkan kosan maksiat (menurut dirinya). Disusul Karma yang meninggalkan Nagisa. Niat menjelaskan _Cookies Challenge_ menjadi volatile seketika. Karena pria tersebut lebih memilih bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Okuda Manami layaknya film India. Sebelum akhirnya ia disidang besar-besaran oleh calon pacar. Iya, hanya Karma Akabane, karena Okuda Manami percaya kalau Nagisa yang baik-manis-polos tak mungkin berada di jalan setan.

Buah dari sidang besar-besaran yang dipimpin Hakim Okuda Manami, membuat Akabane Karma tak bisa menuntaskan tugas mulai _Cookies Challenge_. Konon katanya, _Cookies Challenge_ , adalah _Challenge_ terakhir Karma Akabane. Berkat nasihat malaikat Manami, setan merah itu sudah tobat dan tak kembali di jalan gombal.

**Selesai.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ini kali pertama aku nulis fanfik yang ada ilmiahnya. semoga tidak membingungkan ya.  
> 2\. Jika ada yang membaca fanfik ini, namun ditranslate ke bahasa lain (selain Indonesia), sepertinya akan gagal baper. karena Cookiesnya dan Ku Kiss jadi berbeda.  
> 3\. Entah kenapa aku lebih suka sama Omakenya//yha. Menistakan Karma adalah jalan ninjaku //woy


End file.
